Café con Vainilla
by Positive Young Lady
Summary: Una historia centrada en un universo distinto. Muy distinto a los que solemos conocer.


El universo 969 era uno de los multiversos más distintos a los conocidos. No era un universo enfocado ni en el viejo oeste. Ni en un mundo en que los villanos estuvieran constantemente amenazando la paz mundial. Ni tampoco un mundo de aventuras al estilo indiana Jones. Ni muchos menos enfocado en una academia de superheroes. Era uno de los universos más extraños de los que podrían existir. Al igual que los otros universos, también existían un Tony Stark y un Steve Rogers, así como la mayoría de los personajes del multiverso. Sin embargo, lo que hacía único a este universo, eran los sabores.

Si, los sabores.

Cada persona estaba asignada a poseer un sabor diferente. Estos se podían repetir obviamente, y eso generaba que estos se agruparan en especies de familias. Familias que al fin y al cabo se mantenían unidas para preservar el sabor. No había problemas de distinciones, la gran mayoría de los sabores vivían en paz armonía. Podían lidiar de la manera más natural con la personas de distintos sabores. Sin embargo, al momento de enlazarse y formar una relación establecida, estos preferían estar con una persona del mismo sabor al de uno mismo. Por dar un ejemplo, el hombre chocolate se casaba con una mujer de chocolate. La mujer manjar lo hacía con otra mujer de manjar. El hombre de avellana estaba con un hombre de avellana. En fin. Para establecer una unión, no era de gran importancia el sexo, más bien el sabor.

Y eso era algo a lo que la mayoría encontraba común. No lo cuestionan, lo consideraban como una verdad y realidad.

Sin embargo, eso cambió un día.

Tony pertenecía a la élite de los cafés más sofisticados de este universo. Su sabor era intenso y amargo, un sabor un tanto exquisito para muchos. Aunque, a pesar de ser prácticamente un sabor amado por todos no era feliz. Sentía que su vida estaba sumergida en la monotonía. Era un ser muy promiscuo al momento de tener una relación carnal. La cantidad de mujeres y hombres que habían pasado por su cama supera los dedos de sus manos y pies. Sin embargo, tal como la sociedad regia, el únicamente había estado con personas de su mismo sabor.

-esto es aburrido.

-no pienses de esa manera Tones- dijo Rhodey, un hombre perteneciente a la familia del sabor café- es solo que no has encontrado a la persona correcta.

Ambos sabores se encontraban caminando por el pasillo de la oficina en la que trabajaban.

-¿le has echado un ojo a Pepper?- preguntó el más alto -ella se ve muy interesada en ti. Estoy seguro que si le pides nuevamente noviazgo ella accedería.

-no quiero.

-pero ¿por qué no? Parecían muy felices juntos, ya sabes, ambos pertenecen a la misma familia, ella se ve que te quiere un montón. Prácticamente parecen la pareja ideal.

-Lo sé, pero aun así, no estoy buscando a alguien como ella. Siento que ya tuve bastante.

-tal vez deberías pensarlo y darle una oportunidad- dijo el hombre guiñándole un ojo.

Tony rodó los ojos sintiéndose fastidiado por lo insistente que era su mejor amigo Rhodey.

Por otro lado, en el extremo del otro pasillo se encontraban otro par de sabores que iban caminando inconscientemente hacia la dirección de los dos hombres café. Steve trataba de deshacerse de su amiga, quien insistentemente estaba buscándole pareja. Había intentado sin descanso gran parte de la semana. Sin embargo todo era un completo fracaso. El hombre vainilla simplemente no se llevaba bien con sus pares.

-Solo te digo que lo intentes una vez con Sharon- exclamó la mujer - ella es una excelente mujer

-¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no estoy interesado en conocer a nuevas personas?

-Steve, estás negándote a todas las citas que te he planeado. ¿Por qué simplemente no accedes a una?

-porque no quiero- dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido- ¿acaso no te basta con eso?

-es triste verte solo- dijo la mujer granadina cruzándose de brazos- ¿has pensado en lo divertido que sería hacer una cita doble? la pasaremos muy bien.

-¿con el hombre desconocido? por favor Natasha. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que ese tal hombre con quien sales exista. No me has dado ningún indicio de que sea Real.

-lo es-dijo la mujer mirando hacia el suelo- es solo que todavía no estamos preparados para hacerlo formal. Es difícil.

-si claro- dijo el hombre avanzando por el pasillo- sigue tratando de que me crea la historia.

Los ojos de Steve divisaron el ascensor, percatándose de que un par de hombres café se encontraban esperando que este llegara. Sintiéndose en compañía de más sabores, tanto Rhodes como Stark se voltearon a saludar a los recién llegados. Si bien, los cuatro trabajan en distintas secciones de la editorial, todos pertenecían al mismo piso, por ende todo el mundo terminaba por conocerse.

-Buenos noches Stark- dijo la mujer saludando al sabor más bajo- buenas noches Rhodes.

-Hola Natasha- dijo Tony, saludándola por mera cortesía. Luego observó a Rogers y lo saludó- Steve, ¿qué tal tu día?

-relajado por ahora. Estamos esperando la aprobación de los gerentes para la revista del próximo mes- respondió el hombre vainilla rascándose la cabeza

-¿los gerentes están muy quisquillosos?- preguntó Rhodes.

-en absoluto. ¿Y ustedes?

-digamos que nuestro gerente no es muy permisivo- dijo Tony con un tono un tanto cansado- no hacemos un mal trabajo, pero nunca queda a gusto.

-he escuchado que el gerente Fury es muy inflexible- agregó Natasha.

-ni que lo digas. Yo solo quiero irme lo más rápido a casa para no tener que ver su cara.

Los compañeros de trabajo rieron ante el comentario del más bajo y se dispusieron a esperar el ascensor. Apenas llegó abordaron el artefacto para dirigirse hacia sus hogares luego de un laborioso día. Al llegar al piso de la recepción, Natasha dijo:

-creo que hoy iré caminando

-¿acaso tienes planes con el hombre misterioso?- dijo Steve de manera burlesca.

-que gracioso- dijo la mujer dándole un suave golpe en el hombro- nos vemos mañana caballeros.

-nos vemos- dijo Rhodes despidiéndose de la dama- Yo tomaré un Taxi, necesito llegar lo más pronto posible.

-¿qué tienes que hacer?- preguntó Tony de forma curiosa.

-¿eres mi mamá para tener que darte explicaciones, Tones?-respondió el hombre- Buenas noches, Steve.

-lo mismo para ti, Rhodes.

En cuanto los hombres se quedaron solos, ambos se miraron y Steve preguntó:

-¿tomarás el metro?

-creo que sí-dijo el hombre recordando lo lleno que se encontraba a estas horas- será mejor que vayamos andando, Steve.

-está bien- respondió el hombre con una simpática sonrisa. La cual, contagió al hombre sabor café.

Caminaron cerca de dos cuadras hasta llegar al metro. Durante el trayecto, Steve le comentó los intentos desesperados de Natasha por conseguirle pareja, logrando una que otra carcajada de Stark.

-es increíble como las mujeres intentan cumplir el rol de casamenteras-dijo el hombre café bajando por las escaleras.

-ya está comenzando a agobiarme- dijo el hombre vainilla siguiéndolo- al principio lo encontré entretenido. Luego, ya no.

-estoy seguro que lo hace porque se preocupa por ti. Rhodey también lo hace.

-¿Rhodes también?-preguntó un poco sorprendido- pero ¿no sé supone que estas saliendo con la señorita Potts?

-terminé con ella hace unas cuantas semanas. ¿En serio no te lo conté?

-no que yo lo recuerde-dijo el rubio intentando hacer memoria.

-bueno, no es como si quisiera que todo el mundo lo supiera-dijo Tony mirando a Steve - haciéndote un resumen de mi vida, sentí que nuestra relación estaba siendo muy aburrida y rutinaria. Así que preferí ir por lo sano y terminar todo.

-¿fue muy duro?

-ni tanto.

Esperaron juntos a que el metro llegara a la estación. Steve vivía a una estación de diferencia de Tony, es por esa razón que la mayoría de las veces uno esperaba a que el otro saliera del trabajo para irse juntos a la estación. Fue una costumbre que se adquirió luego de que Steve fue contratado en la editorial. Para ese entonces, Tony llevaba trabajando unos cuantos años antes de que llegara el hombre vainilla. Al principio, por choques de sabores no se llevaron del todo bien, pero con el paso del tiempo y la sana convivencia se convirtieron en buenos amigos y colegas de trabajo.

En cuanto llegó el metro, Tony gruñó al ver lo repleto que se veía el vagón frente a él.

-maldición-dijo con desgano- por un momento pensé que vendría vacío.

-pero que ingenuo.

-no pierdo nada con desearlo-dijo Stark encogiéndose de hombros.

-creo que el vagón de allá esta mas vació- dijo Steve- vamos, Tony.

-no creo que quepamos, Steve.

-ya verás que sí. Además, eres pequeño.

-cállate

Con esfuerzo, unos cuantos permisos, y algo de paciencia, ambos hombres entraron al vagón. Sin embargo, en cuanto las puertas se cerraron se dieron lo cuenta de lo apretado y atestado de gente se encontraba el transporte. El metro avanzó siguiendo su curso.

-No puedo mover ni siquiera las manos.

-yo también-dijo entre risas Steve- tal vez si me acomodo de esta manera pueda generar un poco más de espacio.

-tranquilo, no es necesario. Ya verás que en la próxima estación se bajara más gente.

Stark no pudo estar más equivocado. En la próxima estación, se subió más gente de la que bajó, generando que el espacio se redujera aún más y que el espacio entre las personas fuera casi nulo. El cuerpo de Tony se encontraba pegado al pecho de Steve. Este acto no lo ruborizaba en absoluto. Luego de estar años y años usando el metro, uno se acostumbra a que el prójimo invadiera su espacio personal. Sin embargo, para Steve era diferente. Desde su posición, Tony era capaz de ver cómo el hombre vainilla se encontraba incómodo por tanta cercanía. Sonrió al ver lo tierno que podía llegar a ser su compañero de trabajo.

Sin embargo, el hombre café nunca se esperó que el metro frenara de manera tan desprevenida. El peso de las demás personas los obligó a que el espacio entre los labios tanto de Tony como de Steve se redujera de tal modo que se rozaron por unos cuantos instantes. Fue corto pero y bastante incómodo. Rogers abrió tanto los ojos como pudo ante la impresión. Stark hizo lo mismo. Ambos estaban besando a una persona de distinto sabor. Acción que nunca en sus más locos sueños pensaron que harían.

Ninguno de los presentes se dio por aludido. Solo ellos fueron conscientes del rocé sus labios. Fue un tacto efímero, pero lo suficiente para que ambos fueran conscientes de la sensación que sabores que experimentaron sus papilas gustativas. Para ambos fue algo completamente nuevo. Para Steve fue invasivo e intenso. Para Tony dulce y penetrante.

Para cuando se separaron, Steve estaba tan nervioso como avergonzado. Tony analizando fríamente lo que estaba pasando, intentó calmarlo. Entonces le dijo:

-tranquilo, Steve. Nadie nos vio.

-lo sé- contestó con la voz insegura.

El vagón abrió las puertas y mucha gente descendió. Y Steve lo hizo de igual forma sin lograr despedirse del hombre café, quien miró hacia afuera del vagón, percatándose de que no era la estación en la que vivía Steve.

De seguro el pobre quería salir huyendo, pensó.

Las puertas se cerraron y el metro siguió su curso. Una vez que el metro ya no fue tan lleno, Tony recargó su espalda en el rincón del vagón, pensando en el extraño acontecimiento que acababa de suceder. Repasó su lengua en sus labios besados por Steve, disfrutando del sutil sabor a vainilla que había en ellos.

Definitivamente le encantó lo que estaba saboreando.

. . .

En cuanto Steve llegó a su departamento, cerró la puerta principal lo más rápido que pudo y se quedó estático. Repasando en los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos cincuenta minutos. ¿Cómo fue que pasó?

Se golpeó levemente la cabeza, él sabe cómo fue que pasó. El metro tuvo la culpa. Sin embargo, fue tan inesperado. Y todavía no dejaba de sorprenderse. Fue una sensación extraña, que lo dejó simplemente sin palabras y al borde del pánico. Por Dios, ¡había besado a una persona de otro sabor!

Con el rubor todavía en sus mejillas, Steve se tapó la boca con su palma, pensando en la desfachatez que había cometido. Algo completamente fuera de lo común acababa de hacer. Pero aun así. Le gustó.

Le gustó mucho más, a pesar de las circunstancia.

Todavía podía sentir los labios sabor café de Tony. El fuerte sabor estaba impregnado en sus labios.

¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan rico y delicioso?

Sacudió su cabeza hacia ambos lados. No, mil veces no. Pensar de esa manera era un error. Él debía conformarse con una persona del mismo sabor. Así lo decía la sociedad y se tenía que cumplir.

Durante la última media hora, se trató de autoconvencer de que era moralmente incorrecto sus pensamientos. Casi lo logró, pero aun así, el recuerdo de ese beso y de la satisfacción que sintió no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

Besar a Tony Stark fue un verdadero deleite.

. . .

Al salir del metro, Tony recorrió la pequeña caminata hasta llegar a su departamento. Durante el trayecto, su mente no dejaba de evocar la dulce experiencia. Los suaves y dulces labios de Steve era lo único que procesaba su mente. Era exquisito, algo diferente a lo acostumbrado.

Y vaya que lo era.

Toda su vida estuvo degustando el típico sabor a café. Obviamente sentiría una clara diferencia entre el sabor vainilla de Steve y los clásicos labios amargos de Pepper.

Tony apoyó su espalda en el farol del fin de la cuadra. Fue una sensación tan exótica y gratificante que haría lo que fuera por experimentarla de nuevo. Sin embargo, conociéndolo Steve, no tendría su disposición para gozarla una vez más. Steve era un hombre tímido y experimentar cosas nuevas no era para él.

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba de mejor manera, Steve no era necesario para experimentar. Tenía a un mar de gente de distintos sabores. Lo más seguro es que encontraría a una persona con las agallas al igual que él para de probar nuevos deleites. Y no solamente conformarse con el sabor vainilla como el de Steve, sino otros, como naranja, chocolate, durazno, amaretto, etc. Tenía una amplia gama de sabores por descubrir.

Si los labios sabor vainilla de Steve le provocó un cosquilleo agradable en el vientre, ¿qué tipo de sensaciones le causaran los demás sabores?

. . .

Al otro día, ambos hombres actuaron como si nada. Lo mejor era olvidar y fingir que el inesperado suceso nunca ocurrió. Se trataban de la misma manera. Sin embargo, ambos ya no se veían con los mismos ojos. Para Tony, Steve había sido la puerta para conocer a un mundo lleno de diferentes experiencias. Había sido el sabor que lo había sacado de su vida llena de monotonías. Y bueno, para Steve había sido la sensación que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. La persona que lo habia llenado de dudas constantes.

Con el transcurso de las semanas, Tony fue adquiriendo gran número de experiencias, unas bastantes agradables y otra no tanto. La primera persona a la saboreó fue una tal mujer llamada Isabel, quien era de sabor Cacao. Al igual que él, ella era bastante amarga, pero con un toque ligeramente distinto al café. Al igual que Steve, con Isabel fue una experiencia nueva. Más tarde fue un hombre con sabor a maracuyá. Fue demasiado ácido para su gusto y el contacto con él no podía ser prolongado, puesto que sus papilas gustativas no estaban acostumbradas al sabor tan agrio. Y qué decir con la mujer con sabor a ají. Solo bastó un beso para dar por terminada la velada. Aunque debía decir que el hombre sabor leche no fue tan malo, pero no estaba a gusto con él. Y bueno, respecto a la persona con sabor a agua. Digamos que no se podía decir muchas cosas de ese sabor. Ella no sabía prácticamente a nada. Era como aspirar al aire mismo. No le causó nada.

Por otro lado, Steve hizo caso a lo que le dijo Natasha y optó por salir con personas con su mismo sabor, con el fin de sacar el sabor de los labios de Tony de su cabeza. Actualmente está con Sharon, una simpática mujer de sabor vainilla. La mujer era bastante agradable, pero al momento de saborear sus labios, no sentía nada. Y en cuanto terminaba de hacerlo, sentía la decepción albergar su pecho. Lo cual, lo hacía pensar únicamente en Tony Stark. Lo peor de todo es que no podía desahogarse con Natasha, quien sabe qué pensaría de él cuando le contara la acción descabellada que había cometido. Lo más seguro es que se ganaría su completa indiferencia.

-¿mucho papeleo?-preguntó una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Steve se volteo para observar la pequeña sonrisa de Tony. Cuando ese hombre café aparecía, intentaba aparentar estar lo más tranquilo posible. Sin embargo, su pecho no paraba de latir como si hubiera dado una gran maratón. El aroma de ese hombre lo hacía evocar una y otra vez el momento en que ambos compartieron sabores.

-más o menos- dijo el hombre con desgano- Natasha me pidió el favor de terminar con su documentación. Tenía algo que hacer

-¿tenía una cita con el tal desconocido?- dijo Tony abriendo paso hacia el pequeño despacho del hombre.

-yo creo que sí. Hay veces que creo que ese hombre es real ¿sabes?

-me lo imagino.

Steve observó cómo Tony tomó una silla del rincón del despacho y la puso enfrente a su escritorio. Entonces preguntó:

-¿qué harás Tony?

-es viernes por la noche Steve- dijo tomando un puñado de los documentos que estaban al frente del hombre de vainilla- es triste salir tan tarde ¿no lo crees?

Steve sonrió con cariño ante la gentileza del amargo hombre. Tony era un hombre sumamente carismático, era capaz de agradarle a cualquier persona. Tal vez, esa era la razón por la que la mayoría de las personas quedaba prendada de él. Por otro lado, a pesar de su carácter arrogante y ególatra, el hombre era bueno.

Los ojos curiosos de Steve observaron la oscura piel de Tony, específicamente en sus labios. Se sonrojó debido a lo imaginativa que era su mente. Negó con la cabeza, tratando forzosamente de concentrarse en el papeleo.

Sin embargo, su mente no lo dejó en paz. ¿Estaba enamorado de Tony Stark? Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza al preguntarse eso. Era la pregunta que se pasaba una y otra vez por su cabeza. Sería un mentiroso si dijera que no sentía nada cada vez que veía al hombre cruzar por el pasillo. O cuando se iban juntos en dirección al metro. Tampoco podía negar el hecho de que cada vez que se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca del hombre café deseaba con ansias que nuevamente sus labios se posaran en los suyos.

Pero en caso de estarlo, ¿lo amaba por su sabor o por el mero de hecho de ser Tony?

-¿qué te ocurre?- preguntó Tony sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos- te me quedaste mirando como piedra, Steve.

-lo siento- dijo el hombre avergonzado- me distraje, eso es todo.

Tony observó cómo Steve nuevamente fijaba su mirada en los papeles. Recordó con nostalgia el mágico momento que se produjo entre ellos en el metro. Al igual que el hombre vainilla, el hombre café también recordaba ese suceso con melancolía.

. . .

Se suponía que la había citado en el pub. Sin embargo ya eran las 10 de la noche y todavía no aparecía. No sabía que de qué sabor era esta vez. Se habían conocido en una página de internet y para mantener el misterio, ocultaron sus sabores para hacer la salida un poco más entretenida.

Si no llega en diez minutos me iré, pensó Tony.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano posar su hombro, el hombre café se volteo para encontrarse con una risueña mujer que tenía la sonrisa más blanca que había visto en toda su vida. La chica era vainilla.

Al igual que Steve.

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa. Entonces se dispusieron a hablar. La chica se llamaba Sam y era profesora en un jardín de niños. Le cayó bastante bien. Con el paso de la velada, la chica demostró ser no tan tímida como aparentaba. Especialmente cuando lo llevó a su departamento con otras intenciones. Las cuales Tony supo distinguir rápidamente.

Él le quitó el vestido y ella el abrigo. Se encaminaron torpemente hacia la cama de la chica. Y fue ahí donde el hombre la recostó. Tony cerró los ojos y ella lo tomó el cuello para besar esa boca sabor a café. Solo bastó un beso para que Stark se percatara de que ella sabía que igual a Steve. Era como si la persona a la que estaba besando era el mismísimo Steve. Tomó el rostro ajeno y profundizó el beso, saboreando con paciencia y deleite los labios de sabor vainilla. Era una sensación maravillosa, incomparable con respecto a las demás experiencias que había tenido a lo largo de los meses. Sintió lo mismo que cuando besó por primera vez a su compañero de trabajo. Entonces, abrió los ojos.

Y la persona que estaba besando no era Steve.

La mujer miró confundida como el hombre café se marchó de la habitación, y sin más, escuchó como la puerta de la entrada se cerró.

. . .

-no tienes buena cara Tones- dijo Rhodes con preocupación- ¿acaso no dormiste bien anoche?

Había sido una noche difícil consigo mismo. Pensó, se cuestionó a sí mismo sus sentimientos y pensó en cada una de las aventuras que había tenido en los últimos meses, analizando cada una de ellas, y llegó a la conclusión de que por sobretodas, la que más amaba y necesitaba era la de Steve Rogers. Y no solo por su sabor y aroma, sino porque amaba su personalidad, su timidez, la manera en que sus sonrisas y carcajadas lo hacían sentir como si se fuera a derretir.

Steve le hacía sentir cosas, cosas que nunca experimentó con ninguna de las otras personas con la que estuvo.

Amaba a Steve Rogers.

-me costó mucho tomar el sueño-contestó

-creo que será mejor que tomes aire fresco, ¿no crees? -dijo Rhodes tomándolo suavemente por los hombros- si quieres te acompaño.

-no te preocupes- dijo el hombre café levantándose de su escritorio- puedo ir solo.

Dejando a Rhodes atrás, Tony caminó por el pasillo que lo llevaba a la terraza. Entonces, pasó por el despacho de Steve. Respiró hondo aspirando el fragante aroma que desprendía aquella habitación. Sin embargo, se alejó al percatarse de que el hombre vainilla no se encontraba solo. Natasha estaba al frente de su escritorio. Charlaban amenamente.

-nunca pensé que me harías caso, Steve- dijo la mujer. Tony pudo percatarse en el pequeño tono de victoria de la mujer granadina- ¿cuándo me ibas a decir que estabas saliendo con Sharon?

Tony sintió como su corazón se detuvo ante aquella pregunta. ¿Steve estaba saliendo? pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? Apretó los puños, esperando con ansias la respuesta de Steve. En el fondo de su corazón esperaba ingenuamente que el hombre negara esa pregunta.

-no pensé que fuera mi responsabilidad contarte mis cosas personales, Nat.

-si no hubiera sido por ella, no me daba por enterada- dijo la mujer con molestia- eres un buen amigo, Steve. Gracias

-lo siento, pero no lo considere tan importante.

Tony se mordió el labio y apoyó todo su peso en la pared. No iba a llorar, no tenía caso que lo hiciera. Pero vaya que tenía ganas de hacerlo. Era obvio que esto sucedería. ¿Acaso esperaba que Steve se fijará en su persona y lo eligiera a él? En el fondo de su corazón quería creer que sí, pero era un pensamiento ingenuo y muy positivista. ¿Qué Steve se fijará en él? ¡Por favor! Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese tipo de ridiculeces.

El hombre se despegó de la pared y cruzó lo más rápido que pudo por el pasillo. Necesitaba con urgencias respirar un poco de aire fresco.

. . .

-estoy a unos minutos de llegar a la editorial-respondió una voz femenina detrás del teléfono- no te vayas a ir ¿sí?

Steve suspiró y contestó:

-tranquila, me quedare quieto hasta que llegues

-muy bien, te amo.

Steve dudó ante la declaración y sin más escuchó como el pitido del término de la llamada se hizo presente. Ya habían sido concurridas las veces en que Sharon le manifestaba sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, a pesar de llevar ya medio año consolidados, no podía responderle de la misma manera.

-no me digas que me estabas esperando- dijo una voz detrás suyo- siempre tan considerado, Steve.

El nombrado se volteo y se encontró con Tony, quien llevaba su maletín y saco en la mano. El verano estaba llegando y las personas poco a poco comenzaban a despojarse de sus gruesos abrigos.

Al verlo, Steve no pudo más que sonreír.

-¿Qué tal tu día?-preguntó Steve observando como el hombre café se acercaba a su persona.

-normal ¿y el tuyo?

-han habido días mejores- dijo con cansancio.

Tony le dirigió una mirada con un toque de compasión y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda.

-ya podrás llegar a casa a descansar- dijo mirando hacia el metro- ¿vienes o tienes un asunto pendiente?

-bueno, yo…

-¡Steve! –exclamó una voz detrás de ambos hombres.

Tony observó como la mujer de vainilla se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo de Steve con alegría. Mientras que Steve solo podía corresponder su cariño abrazándola amigablemente.

-qué alegría verte, querido-dijo la mujer soltando a su novio y dirigiendo su mirada al hombre café- ¡hola!

-buenas tardes- saludo Tony cortésmente- pero que mal educado eres Steve ¿es que acaso no piensas presentármela?

-lo siento- dijo rascándose la cabeza- Sharon, él es Tony, mi compañero de trabajo. Tony, ella es Sharon una amiga.

-soy su novia-dijo la mujer con una ancha sonrisa.

-encantado de conocerla –dijo Tony tomando la mano blanca de la mujer, y le concedió un sutil beso en el dorso.

La mujer se sonrojó ante el gesto y se apegó al brazo de Steve, quien rodó los ojos ante la coquetería del hombre café.

-debo decir, Steve, que tienes un buen gusto al momento de escoger pareja. Esta chica es muy guapa.

-muchas gracias- contestó la mujer.

Sintiéndose incomodo entre el par de tortolos, Tony se despidió de su compañero de trabajo y la bella dama, y continúo su trayecto para ir a casa. Durante el camino, se reprochó mil veces a si mismo que estaba bien, que era lo que tenía que pasar. Steve nunca elegiría a una persona como a él. Era absurdo salir con una persona de distinto sabor.

-tu compañero es muy coqueto-dijo la mujer de vainilla caminando con Steve de la mano.

-es así por naturaleza- contestó Steve recordando la mayoría de las veces en que el hombre café coqueteaba con las mujeres de la oficina.

-es como un Don Juan.

La pareja vainilla caminó en la tranquila vereda. Steve se fijó en los últimos rayos de sol que había para ese día. El cielo estaba naranjo y cálido.

-¿la que está ahí no es Natasha?

Steve se detuvo de analizar el paisaje e hizo caso a lo que dijo Sharon. Observó hacia donde la mujer apuntó y se encontró con la mujer granadina, quien caminaba al otro lado de la calle con un hombre de apariencia tranquila. Ellos no se dieron cuenta que la pareja vainilla los había visto, parecían felices y distraídos de ser observados.

-¿no has pensado en que ella es extraña?-preguntó Sharon luego de continuar con la caminata.

-no- dijo Steve confundido- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-no lo sé-dijo la mujer mirando como la pareja desaparecía a lo lejos- ¿no te parece raro que se junte con gente de otro sabor? Digo, uno por lo general establece lazos con sus propios sabores. Ella se veía tan en confianza con ese sujeto.

-yo no le veo nada de malo, Sharon- dijo el hombre frunciendo el ceño- además, se supone que tú eres su amiga ¿no? Y no veo que sean del mismo sabor.

-lo sé, Steve- dijo la mujer explicándose- pero es diferente, ella lo miraba distinto.

¿Distinto? ¿A qué se refería con distinto?, pensó Steve.

-para tu información ella es mi amiga también, una de las más cercanas, y créeme que no me fijo en el sabor al momento de elegir amistades. Incluso, puedo decir que me llevo mejor con las personas de otros sabores que con mis semejantes. Tony es un claro ejemplo de ellas.

-¡ay, Steve! tú no estas entendiendo nada de lo que estoy diciendo- dijo la mujer con soberbia- no estoy diciendo que sea malo tener amistades de otros sabores.

-¿Por qué pienso que es todo lo contrario?

-a lo que me refiero es que…-la chica iba continuar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Luego dijo- ¡a eso!

Steve sin entender a lo que se refería, dirigió su mirada hacia lo que la mujer miraba con tanto espanto. Y vaya que lo entendió. En su dirección caminaban dos personas de distintos sabores, ambos tomados de la mano. La mujer era chocolate y el hombre era leche. Sus caras estaban adornadas por risueñas sonrisas. Parecían felices ante los ojos de Steve. Sin embargo, al igual que todos, lo sentía extraño.

-a esto es lo que me refiero Steve-continuó la mujer vainilla- está bien tener amistades de otros sabores, pero siempre y cuando se mantenga en el margen de la amistad. Llevarlo más allá es descarado. Una aberración. La naturaleza nos rige para estar con nuestros pares.

Steve se quedó pensando en las palabras de la rubia. ¿Acaso lo que sentía por Tony era una aberración? ¿Tan malo era estar con alguien distinto a ti? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué era tan malo? ¿Era malo sentir lo que sentía cada vez que veía a Tony? ¿Era malo sentir alegría cada vez que este lo saludaba?

Debía admitir que le causó extrañeza ver a la pareja que estaba a unos metros de ellos. Pero lo extraño no necesariamente tiene que ser malo. No es malo querer de una manera distinta.

El hombre vainilla observó a Sharon, quien miraba de manera reprochable a la pareja de más allá. Suspiró y siguió caminando con ella. Queriendo por todos los medios cambiar el tema de conversación.

. . .

Otro día de trabajo llegaba a su fin. Steve salió del ascensor dispuesto a irse a su departamento a descansar. Sharon le sugirió pasar la noche juntos. A pesar de que la mujer era agradable, Steve no sentía las ganas de estar mucho tiempo con ella. Así que, simplemente se negó diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo acumulado. Dirigió su mirada al frente y se dio cuenta que a unos metros más allá se encontraba Tony caminando hacia el metro.

-¡Tony! -llamó el hombre.

El nombrado se giró y esperó a que Steve llegara hasta su posición. Entonces ambos se dirigieron hacia el metro.

Para variar, el metro se encontraba atestado de gente. Y nuevamente Tony y Steve se encontraban en una posición lo más cercana posible. El más bajo trataba de imaginar que Steve no se encontraba ahí. Sin embargo era imposible no hacerlo, tanto su aroma como su presencia le informaban constantemente que el hombre se hallaba pegado a su cuerpo. Su aroma era embriagante y atrayente. Su interior le pedía a gritos que sellaran nuevamente el espacio que los separaba con otro beso. Un beso que desde hace mucho tiempo rogaba por ser realizado.

Tony miró a Steve, quien se encontraba mirando fijamente hacia su dirección pero no enfocándose en él. Su rostro pálido era delicado y agraciado. Steve era hermoso ante sus ojos.

Sintiendo impotencia por no poder hacer nada, reprimió el impulso de querer unir sus labios con Steve. Se sentía sofocado. Sentía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

Tenía tan cerca a la persona que amaba pero no podía hacer nada.

Steve enfocó sus ojos en Tony, preocupado le preguntó:

-¿te sientes bien?

-yo…-dijo el hombre café con dificultad- yo lo siento tanto Steve- dijo Tony intentando reprimir lo que estaba a punto de decir- pero…

Steve tomó gentilmente los hombros de Tony, intentando que este se calmara.

-¿pero qué Tony? ¿qué te duele?

Tony estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, pero sus ojos se posaron en el pequeño grupo de personas que lo veían como si fuera un bicho raro. Tal vez ellos no lo hacían tan fuerte, pero el hombre café los escuchaba murmurar. Murmurar cosas que no eran buenas. Apretó fuertemente los labios. Y dijo:

-me tengo que bajar.

-¿cómo?-preguntó Steve desorientado- pero esta no es tu estación.

Steve no recibió respuesta alguna del hombre café, lo vio descender rápidamente del metro y perderse entre la multitud. El hombre vainilla pudo respirar con más libertad. La cercanía con la que estuvo con Tony fue desesperante. Tuvo que tener una gran fuerza de voluntad para que su cuerpo no reaccionara frente la presencia del hombre café. Todo en él lo impulsaba a hacer cosas que no hacían los amigos. Cosas que hacían los amantes. Cosas que debería estar haciendo con Tony y no con Sharon.

Estaba profundamente enamorado de Tony Stark. Del hombre café. Y no solamente porque le gustara su sabor sino por cosas más allá de eso. Su carácter, su cuerpo, su rostro, en lo bello de sus ojos, en las miles de sonrisas que le dedicaba cuando se saludaban o cada vez se encontraban en el pasillo. Se había enamorado de su gentileza, como esa vez cuando se quedó hasta tarde y se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa en auto, ya que, el metro en ese horario no estaba funcionando. De sus imperfecciones, de todo lo que fuera Tony Stark.

Y por sobretodo, lo amaba porque lo hacía sentir maravilloso cuando estaba cerca de él.

Se bajó en la siguiente estación necesitando urgentemente hablar con Natasha. Confiaba en que su amistad fuera tan fuerte que no sería capaz de juzgarlo. Sobre todo porque le contaría que estaba completamente enamorado de un hombre de distinto sabor.

Corrió lo más rápido al departamento de ella, y en cuanto estuvo en la puerta 203, tocó el timbre desesperadamente. Con ansias, esperó a que ella abriera la puerta.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose hacia él. Nervioso, apretó los puños y esperó a que la puerta se abriera por completo. Sin embargo, la persona que se encontraba frente a él no era Natasha, más bien era un hombre que lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-hola…-saludó Steve inseguro. Observo al hombre, sintiendo que le era extrañamente familiar.

-buenas noches- dijo el hombre acomodándose sus lentes.

Sintiéndose fuera de lugar y con los nervios de punta, Steve retrocedió un paso, dispuesto a marcharse.

-lo siento, pero creo que me equivoque de apartamento. No quise molestarlo.

Avanzó unos pasos siendo observado por el hombre gafas, que lo miraba sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces, se escucharon unos tacones apresurados y una voz femenina se hizo presente.

-espera Steve- dijo la mujer granadina apareciendo en la puerta.

-Nat yo...yo pensé que me había equivocado.

-no seas tonto- dijo la mujer un tanto despeinada- has venido muchas veces aquí. Es imposible que te equivoques.

-ehmmmm….lo siento por sonar descortés-dijo el hombre que se encontraba al lado de la mujer- pero no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando Nat, ¿quién es él?

La mujer suspiró derrotada, entonces dijo:

-sabía que esto algún día iba a pasar, ven Steve entra al departamento.

Un poco confundido el hombre vainilla fue entrado a tirones al departamento de la mujer. En cuanto ella cerró la puerta dijo:

-esto debí habértelo contado hace mucho tiempo- agregó la mujer un poco nerviosa. Steve pudo darse cuenta en la manera que retorcía las manos- él es Bruce, el hombre con quien estoy saliendo.

Steve parpadeo varias veces mirando al hombre en cuestión. Ese hombre, era el mismo que habia visto hace unas cuantas semanas con Sharon. Era exactamente el mismo. Ahora podía entender por qué Nat nunca lo presentó en público o algo por estilo. El tal Bruce era un hombre con sabor a vino blanco. Y al igual que Nat, él estaba ligeramente nervioso ante la presencia de Steve.

-encantado de conocerte, Steve

-¿ustedes son novios?-preguntó lentamente.

-así es- contestó Bruce.

-¿ahora entiendes porque no te lo presenté antes?-dijo Nat insegura- ambos teníamos miedo de lo que fuera a pasar si alguien se enteraba. Eres la primera persona en saberlo.

Natasha podía sentir como la cabeza de Steve trabajaba a máxima potencia. Por otro lado, el hombre vainilla no decía ni una sola palabra. Eso la estaba comenzando a asustar.

-¿novios?- preguntó Steve nuevamente.

-así es -contestó Bruce con una sonrisa cariñosa- novios.

Aturdido, siguió preguntando.

-¿cómo fue que pasó?

-bueno, es una larga historia-dijo el hombre vino blanco mirando con amor a la mujer granadina- esto comenzó como hace tres años.

-¿ustedes llevan saliendo hace tres años? ¿Tanto tiempo llevas saliendo y no me dijiste nada?

-parece que los roles se invirtieron ahora-dijo la mujer con asombro- si quieres te sientas y entre los dos te contamos todo.

Consideró la idea de Natasha y se sentó en el cómodo sillón de cuero. La pareja también tomó asiento al frente de Steve. Y fue así como la pareja le platicó el inicio de la relación de ambos. Los miedos e inseguridades de ambos y el cómo iban a mirar la relación de ellos en cuanto se enteraran. Fue un relato de lo más detallado y armonioso. Steve estuvo atento a cada uno de los acontecimientos, sintiéndose identificado con las preocupaciones y sentimientos que afloraron en Natasha.

-y eso fue básicamente lo que ocurrió- dijo Natasha mirando sus manos- yo...yo solo espero que no nos repudies, Steve. Solamente pasó, y a pesar de que seamos diferentes, yo y Bruce nos queremos mucho.

Steve sintió pena al ver como los ojos de Natasha comenzaron a lagrimear. Vio como Bruce la acunó en sus brazos queriendo consolarla. El hombre vainilla se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la mujer granadina. Entonces, dijo:

-Nat, no sé qué clase de persona crees que sea-dijo el hombre sincerándose con su amiga más cercana- pero yo nunca te odiaría por amar a una persona, independientemente de cómo sea. Eres mi amiga Nat. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, y si con Bruce lo eres, entonces, no veo el problema de esto.

-oh, Steve- dijo la mujer abalanzándose a los brazos del hombre vainilla. Natasha se sentía aliviada con las palabras de Steve- yo sabía que podía contar contigo.

-claro que puedes Nat.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos compartiendo el abrazo. Bruce los miraba con ternura y alegría. Natasha se alejó de Steve y secó las lágrimas color rojo que se descendían por sus mejillas. Entonces dijo:

-por cierto. ¿A qué venias, Steve?

Steve con una sonrisa en el rostro, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se sentía seguro, especialmente con el descubrimiento de la relación de Nat.

Luego le dijo:

-quería contarte algo, pero será mejor que te lo cuente otro día. Nos vemos.

Tanto Nat como Bruce observaron cómo Steve se retiró del departamento sin decir nada más. Ambos se miraron y el hombre dijo:

-eso fue extraño.

-creo que también opino lo mismo.

Ambos suspiraron sintiéndose aliviados. Sentían como si un enorme peso había sido quitado de sus hombros.

. . .

Eran las doce de la noche y Tony se encontraba en la terraza de su departamento. La noche estaba fresca y era lo mejor para poder despejar un poco su atormentada mente. Sintiendo como la brisa acariciaba su rostro, se golpeó levemente la mejilla, pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer hace unas horas.

Había sido un tonto. Estuvo a un paso de confesarse frente a Steve, sin considerar que había personas que lo estaban mirando. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su brazo poniendo sus vellos de punta. Todavía podía sentir la mirada penetrante de las otras personas. Pudo haberse expuesto, y no solo él, también habría expuesto a Steve. ¿Cómo no fue consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Estaba tan hipnotizado ante la presencia de Steve que su mente no se hallaba del todo cuerda en ese momento.

Se recriminó así mismo por ese gran desliz. Lo bueno es que no hizo nada malo. Se guardó sus sentimientos y se juró no volver a lucirlos. Sin embargo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo duraría esto? ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportar la presencia de Steve sin evitar sentir algo al respecto? Cada vez se le hacía más difícil aguantarlo. Tal vez, la solución sería pedir un traslado para evitar encontrarse con él.

Tal vez sea lo mejor no verlo más, pensó Tony.

Entonces, el sonido del timbre lo distrajo atrayéndolo hacia la realidad. Se acomodó las pantuflas que traía puesta y sin percatarse de la hora que era, ni quién sería la persona que lo buscaba, abrió la puerta.

Su respiración se detuvo.

Frente a su puerta se encontraba el responsable de sus sentimientos. El hombre que se encontraba en sus pensamientos. El culpable de sus fantasías y anhelos. Frente a él se encontraba Steve Rogers.

-buenas noches -dijo el hombre vainilla.

Tony, con los nervios de punta saludó de igual manera. Y lo invitó a pasar. Entonces, el hombre café dijo:

-Steve...¿qué haces aquí?

-yo-dijo el hombre con nerviosismo- tengo algo que hablar contigo.

-Steve, acerca de lo que pasó en el metro- dijo mirando hacia el suelo- yo…

Sin previo aviso, Steve se acercó lo suficiente a Tony y tomándolo suavemente del mentón, lo besó sin nada más. Tal acto, tomo desprevenido Tony. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a él. Eso bajó cualquier tipo de barrera que poseía. Totalmente desarmado y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, este abrazo a Steve, haciendo que el espacio entre ellos fuera completamente despreciable. Ambos podían sentir como el corazón del otro latía con locura. Los labios hicieron un contacto desesperado y anhelado. Era algo que había deseado hace meses y que ninguno tuvo la valentía necesaria para concretarlo.

Para ambos fue maravilloso como la primera vez. La combinación de sabores fue maravillosa. El café con vainilla fue una mezcla exquisita y un placer para ambos.

No importa cuántas personas conoció Tony, ninguna se comparaba a la mezcla que formaba con Steve. Era una mezcla única e irreemplazable.

En cuanto sus labios se separaron, ambos se miraron fijamente como un par de enamorados. Steve sonrió y con los ojos vidriosos le dijo:

-tengo tanto miedo Tony- dijo Steve apegando su mejilla con el contrario- ¿Por qué debería temerle a lo que siento por ti?

Stark se le quedo mirando atento, atento a lo que diría después.

-te amo tanto, Tony Stark. Estuve esperando esto por tanto tiempo.

Tony le concedió una de las sonrisas más bellas que Steve tuvo el agrado de conocer. Y de igual manera le contestó:

-yo también te amo, Steve. Al igual que tú, yo he deseado mucho que esto se volviera a repetir.

Ambos se quedaron mirando. Entonces Tony agregó:

-yo también tengo miedo.

-lo sé- dijo Steve acariciando su nuca- pero, prefiero estar contigo a estar constantemente arrepintiéndome de no estarlo. Te amo Tony. Mil veces te amo. Y no quiero estar con nadie más a excepción de ti.

Sintiéndose dichoso y con el pecho hinchado de tanta alegría, Tony contestó:

-yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti. Sabiendo lo que sientes por mí, no seré capaz de soltarte nunca. Quiero estar siempre contigo, Steve.

Sintiéndose correspondidas y amadas, las miradas enamoradas se admiraron el uno con el otro. Y sin perder el preciado tiempo, ambos amantes se besaron nuevamente para deleitarse con la exquisitez de sus sabores. El café con la vainilla se juntaron para no volver a separarse nunca más.

. . .

Hola a todos, les escribo luego de mucho tiempo. La verdad es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir algún tipo de historia. El paro terminó y yo tuve que terminar el semestre en la universidad. Fue tanto el estrés y el ajetreo que pensé que publicaría hasta fin de año. Pero ahora, aproveche la semana de las fiestas patrias y escribí una historia cortita.

El origen de esta fue gracias a una imagen que vi en facebook y bueno, mi mente hizo cosas con ella. Sin embargo, mientras la escribía, sentía que era una narración un tanto infantil. Incluso pensé que podría ser un cuento para niños. Por eso, no la escribí antes. Hasta que un día pensé, "si les gusta que bueno y sino, también esta bien" y fue por eso que me atreví a escribirla

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, y si les gustó dejen un review, me hacen feliz los comentarios y saber que piensan de lo que escribo. De esa manera puedo mejorar :) Y sino no les gustó, no importa, al fin y al cabo ya lo hice.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
